


The Letterman Who Fell for Leather

by The_Peaches_Pits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cocky Jocks, Crush at First Sight, Lead Vocalist Semi, One Shot, Other, Punk and Jock au, Punk band, Semi Mattsu Shirabu and Kyoutani are bandmates, Track Star Yamagata, Yamagata is amazed, head over heels, non-binary Semi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peaches_Pits/pseuds/The_Peaches_Pits
Summary: Missing a morning jog captain of the track team (and roommate) Reon sent Yamagata on an evening run. Out of breath panting in the dark, he follows the crowds lead to a garage concert. There is a performance that rocks the roof off a building thanks to the main vocalist. Eita the gorgeous heartthrob everyone wants. Yamagata finds himself stuck in their trap.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Yamagata Hayato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Letterman Who Fell for Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the concept, grabbed it, and ran with it. Yamagata is a track star just for the shorter shorts.

Miss a morning alarm, chase off his girlfriend and then get a punishment to send me to the grave. Yamagata’s head was speaking as he physically couldn’t catch a breath. His heart and feet were in sync. When an organ took a beat, the road received the same from a sneaker. Blocks were less painful to accomplish in the warm morning sky. Soft and tranquil while this instead was a few steps leading towards hell. A sunny light source had become the flickering of street lights wrapping around the block. How he’d never expected to miss the occasional cold breeze instead of the icy night air. Stinging lungs needed a rest but Yamagata wanted this over with. Eyes scanned soundings looking for familiarity. A tongue traced the cracks along chapped lips. Anxiety couldn’t reach a heart or it might go out.

He had no idea where he was. Each street sign looked foreign within his blurred vision. Feet had come to an abrupt stop made by an executive decision he could cut off the run. Fingers picked and poked at short pockets coming up empty. Blood had gone cold. He hadn’t expected that to come and bite him in his numb ass. Forgotten phone at home on top of lost. Reaching a breaking point enough of flight he needed to fight. Balled fists swung at empty air before a body went tumbling to the floor. Nineteen and capable to get himself home he instead felt five and dependent on anyone besides himself. Nearby he thought he was hearing things. It had to be a misinterpretation or misunderstanding. Music and voices? Picking himself up from beaten palms and scraped knees he looked ahead. There was a Hansel and Gretel path left by fluttering yellow flyers. Plucking one from the air his eyes glazed over it. Misprinted ink slurred the destination and date. Too much ink went to the bold heading,

“Soaring Downward playing tonight. Who’s Soaring Downward?” A stunned gasp came from a stranger who had stopped in their path,

“Who’s soaring downward?! You gotta figure it out now don’t you?!” Blacklips curved into a smile pulling at crevasses of eyeliner wings. The punk seemed to be thrilled to inform him. Why would Yamagata refuse? Before a word could part his lips instead things got physical. This stranger grabbed his hand opposing that holding the flyer and tugged him forward. He hadn’t planned to attend the late concert but now he had no choice. Dragged along a path filled with a pattern of identical homes the two finally stopped. They stopped where there could be no more repetition.

The crowd and atmosphere took the whole neighborhood appeal off guard. Eyes bugged at everyone scattered around. Not just a few but a good gathering flooded the driveway of a single home. Some were even shoved past landing onto the sidewalk or the road. Wherever the others landed they cared no mind continuing to hype the performance. Instrumentals blared from speakers near sprinkles along a lawn. With what was available they made do and the fans had no issue. It had slipped from Yamagata how close he had been tugged along. This was just the tip of the iceberg he had realized. No nosebleeds outside on the street, the stranger dragged him into the mosh on the driveway. Purple, blue, and yellow lights glowed from above and scattered along the ground. Especially fading and shining on the well-crafted stage that held the band. Yamagata had stepped beneath the shine of a spotlight as the stranger took off. Realizing he had no escape he gazed upon the stage, and his jaw dropped.

All breath he had was snatched away from the singer on stage. Slim but thick in ripped skinny jeans the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen. Violet fingertips wrapped around a mic occasionally peeling off to twist around dangling tips of their hair. A guitar hung loosely on its strap draped across the front of a chest barely covered by fishnet fabric. Finally, around their neck, there was a silver cross necklace reflecting light to intensify their features. On purpose or not that was a cherry on top. The main vocalist was a mystery and Yamagata wanted an answer. One prayer was answered as the eyes of this stranger now gazed upon him. A spark at the first site seemed similar to what he had just experienced. Their lips curved into a smile and Yamagata in a daze followed along.

The stranger sent a teasing wink before erupting into laughter. It was all a playful game. But there was a slim chance maybe it was a real flirt? Yamagata’s hopes had soared and now were rushing downwards. He regretted thinking oddly about the band’s name. Laughter fell into the mic in a rhythmic fashion making one hope it was part of the show. Lips puckered after a teasing bite eyeing the crowd. Yamagata had become immune to the cold; all he felt was flustering heat. Softly crowd members started to whisper Eita. Over and over which the stranger seemed to enjoy. Eita glanced at the crowd, eyes locking directly onto the simple jock, who ended up here by accident, and curled a finger right at him. Yamagata was in an unbreakable trance by Eita. He hasn’t even heard them sing yet and would gladly be stepped on by his boots. Smiling with beautiful whites a mouth parted to speak,

“Thank you everyone who showed up today. The neighbors are gonna complain soon so we need to wrap this up soon. I broke up with my boyfriend yesterday and now you get to hear about it! Mattsu, Bu, Ken hit it!” They tapped a finger as they pointed at each member. Bass, keys, and drums then began to form a beat. Turning away from a crowd a vocal range went to every pitch as words began to form. It was breathtaking. Yamagata was losing himself in the music. It was amazing and he’s never heard about this? He needed a genre check and maybe a souvenir. The farthest on the left there was a punk with bleach-blond scruff and spiked denim behind a drum set. He let out repressed rage or lust in every beat of a stick, as his eyes were locked onto a cream haired groupie. Next stood the definition of rebellion, with angled straw-colored bangs and tips blacker than an outfit, slamming upon the keys. Then the bassist and roaring co-vocals lost in his own world. The roughest looking one but he had a soft spot for someone with the engraved name peeking from beanthe his top. To conclude the members there were the lead and guitarist. Yamagata had already gathered the details of them but needed a second glance.

Eita was an ungodly creature behind the mic as fingers strummed. Body movements screaming passion and expression full of ecstasy. In the daze of it, all Yamagata had happened to follow the crowd. Body moving and mocking those above and around. Cheering names mouthing lines he didn’t know he wished he had shown up earlier. It meant that especially when the song came to its end. Claps from all around and cheering as people started to retreat. It was an unspoken and unknown rule to Yamagata that when done SD was done. He continued to nervously sway watching the crowd untangle. The creampuff from before charged upon the stage. He wasn’t a groupie and Yamagata wished he wasn’t as well. Eita had seemed to untense shaking off any stress with a grin. They climbed off of the stage and attempted to relax before,

“Ey! Off my driveway! The show’s over!” The bassist called out directly towards the lingering Yamagata. Goosebumps and hair standing straight up from his skin he became a cat in a pack of dogs. Everyone’s attention fell forward, especially Eita. Their eyes took a moment to try and chase him away but that wasn’t enough. They then picked and prodded at every part of Yamagata. He could feel the judgment but also see the enjoyment deep within their gaze.

“Those shorts are a turn-off but they make your ass look fine.” Taking a glance behind himself, that was a point to be made. Gathering words after that encouraging statement,

“Um I heard you all by accident and it was amazing. You are a gorgeous singer Eita.” Members resting on the stage rolled their eyes. Another fan bowing to Eita’s every word. If only they had seen how the last break up went over. There was a flirty giggle in the air that took everyone off guard. Yamagata especially couldn’t hold back the joy in his cheeks. Eita gave a gesture of calm down. It was equal to ushering a dog eyes gave a stern look,

“I fucking hate jock boys. All of them are horrible before you give me a speech but you? You’re cute! That’s all you got. Now if you have a pen or something I’ll sign something for you to make you leave.” Yamagata’s body struggled to hide its disappointment. It bent down along the driveway to grab an out of date flyer. Patting pockets, just above that cursed embroidery that gave him away, he forgot he was out on a run. Face fading white Eita’s eyes almost looked sorry. The drummer’s partner didn’t hesitate after that, chucking a marker over heads. Catching it on first go Yamagata presented it to Eita apologetically,

“It’s Yamagata.” Eita gave a small snicker then passing the sheet behind. All marked in their own way before handing it back. Presenting it Eita gave a wave,

“Thank you for coming but you can leave my sight now.” Getting the hint Yamagata retreated. No idea where he was still it was time to retrace steps. On the way back he at least had entertainment as his legs stung. Eita’s name read Eita Semi barely eligible. He really wanted him gone. Fists went to ball the paper and toss it before noticing, the rest of these weren’t letters. Three different handwritings all putting the same number set with a guiding arrow. He just got Eita’s number. Body turning back to where it had all happened he heard a loud scream. In the dim light with a squint, he made out pale skin shading dark red. Feet slamming onto the ground as others laughed around him. That shade wasn’t anger that was embarrassment. Folding the paper and placing it into a pocket, he had suddenly realized he really needed to get home. He had a new drive besides fighting the hypothermia he needed to add a new contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Semi's got a crush but also wants to destroy the entire track team for making them crush on one of it's stars. Do or don't run in the dark it can be dangerous but also you might meet a really hot singer. Never know world's big garages aren't. - Peach


End file.
